1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic seat, viz., a seat having a built-in pneumatic component, and a seat whose seat surface configuration and hardness are adjustably variable as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, seats for a vehicle have a seat portion and a seat back portion which have a surface configuration and hardness suitable for supporting a body of a seat occupant comfortably. However, such surface configuration and hardness are standarized, thus failing to meet varying demands by all possible seat occupants having different body configurations. Moreover, in view of personal preference and for the purpose of helping to eliminate fatigue it may sometimes be desirable to apply pressure to the lumbar portion of the occupant, causing that portion of a seat back which is adapted to support the lumbar portion of the seat occupant to protrude.